


Couch

by orphan_account



Series: Hammers and Shields [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider this payback for making me listen to your obscenely loud super-god sex the other night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

"Odin's beard!"

Thor stood gaping at the bottom of the staircase. Tony and Bruce were tangled together on the couch- without any clothes on, or even a blanket to cover the piece of furniture. Bruce had grabbed for a cushion to cover up with, while Tony laid back on the couch, as calm as if he were a velvet clad prince in a throne room, rather than a middle aged man naked on an expensive sofa, with an embarrassed scientist beside him.

"Consider this payback for making me listen to your obscenely loud super-god sex the other night."

"This is on the list, Tony! The list of things that you are not to do! Others sit on that couch! Nobody but Steve and myself sleeps in my bed!"

"I paid for this couch!"

Bruce spoke up. "Can we just pretend this never happened?"

Thor nodded. "That sounds like the best course of action." The god made a mental note to never sit on that couch again.

* * *

Steve looked up from the sofa as his lover walked into the room. "Game of Thrones is on. Watch it with me?"

"That would be pleasant." Thor sat down on the loveseat. Steve looked a bit confused.

"Why aren't you sitting here with me?"

"I forgot to mention that Stark and Banner had relations on that couch last night. I am not sitting on it again."

The super soldier looked surprised, then disgusted. He got up and sat on the loveseat by Thor.


End file.
